Desert islands, Canoes and Monkeys called Monty
by Gemini96
Summary: No bodies have dropped for two days making both Beckett and Castle go a little crazy. A particular question leads to some debate...and Castle deciding that he needs a monkey called Monty. Oneshot. :0


**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle**

"Beckett?"

Kate looked up, only Castle could pull off the drawn out whine of a questioning four year old and still fool people into to thinking, that yes, this man was old enough to drive.

"What Castle?" She asked, a little exasperated. They had spent the past two day solely doing paperwork. The criminals of New York City seemed to have gone to ground and therefore, no bodies had dropped. Normally, that would have been a good thing. It meant one less death notification for Kate to deliver, and one less family torn apart.

But all that aside, Beckett really couldn't take much more of Castle's boredom. For the past two days she had been bombarded with the strangest of questions, all proceeded with the same "Beckett…?"

From 'could a fish survive in tea?' to 'if you put a tanker full of coca-cola in the middle of an earthquake would it explode?' (To both of which she had no idea of the answer) he carried on asking. She thought he secretly enjoyed annoying her like that, catching a little glint in his eye every time she looked up and puzzled her way to an answer. This time though, she had the perfect answer.

"Beckett, if you could take one thing only with you to a desert island in the middle of the sea, what would you take?"

"A boat." She answered simply before checking over the form she had just filled in and closing the file. She caught his expression as she put it to one side of her desk. His face conveyed a mixture of shock and horror.

"What, Castle?"

"I- But- You- But-?" She raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for him to carry on, "You can't say a boat!"

"Why not?" she asked reaching for yet another file, barely masking the boredom on her face, she really hated paperwork.

"Because…Because….Because it's too sensible!" he finally managed to spit out.

"Your point being?"

"You're not supposed to be sensible, you're supposed to pick the one thing you would want to have with you if you were going to live there forever!"

"What if I don't want to be there forever?"

"It's not real Beckett! It's all hypothetical!"

"So you want to put me in a hypothetical scenario and tell you what I, Kate Beckett would want to bring with me?"

Castle nodded, "As long as it isn't a boat, or a ferry, or a cruise, or a rubber dinghy, or a…I don't know… a submarine."

Beckett thought for a second, "So I'm guessing a canoe is off the table too?"

Castle gave her a withering look, "Yes, no canoes."

"Well, I could go for a book, but once I read it, it's not very useful. Or I could go for an iPod, but that would run out of battery. Or-"

Castle held his hand up, "Are you just going to pick holes in my question?"

Kate smiled at him evilly, "What gives you that idea?" she asked innocently.

"You're cruel, Detective Beckett, cruel."

Beckett grinned at him, "What about you? What would you bring?"

Castle's face lit up, "I'd bring my laser tag stuff."

"Hate to be a buzz kill, but who would you play with? I mean the island is deserted."

"Easy, I'd train a monkey to play."

"A monkey? Really?"

"I'm being resourceful."

"You're going to train a monkey to play laser tag with you?"

"What like it's weird?"

Beckett didn't think that gem of a response needed an answer; she'd wait for Castle to figure out what he had just said.

But apparently it wasn't to be, "I'd call him Monty, Monty the monkey."

Kate dropped her head in her hands.

"What?"

"You just named your hypothetical laser tag playing monkey, Monty."

"I know! Isn't it awesome!"

Kate shook her head, "I wonder what it's like in your head sometimes, Castle."

"I think a lot of people do." Kate looked up, waiting for him to continue, "I mean it's hard to be this charming, write bestselling novels, shadow a detective and be ruggedly handsome."

Beckett rolled her eyes, "And there's the twelve year old."

"Can a twelve year old write book or follow you around all day?"

"Well this twelve year old has the mayor on speed dial."

Castle leant his arm on the desk, "What can I say? I'm charming."

"Be quiet, Castle."

"But-" he was stopped with Kate Beckett's finger on his lips.

"I have work to do."

She looked up to a cross eyed Castle. Their eyes met as she removed her finger from his mouth.

"I err-" he coughed, motioning with his hand in the general direction of his jacket pocket as he pulled out his phone.

Beckett watched as he booted up his app of the week and proceeded to play, she paused before continuing her task of paperwork.

There was only one thing, or person she would want with her on a desert island, and he was sitting right next to her.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Also, if you have any answers to the questions (which I have genuinely been asked) feel free to give me an answer, because I have no idea. Other than that, have a great day!**


End file.
